1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to composite interlocking structures, and particularly to composite interlocking structures for supporting photovoltaic panels.
2. Related Art
Support structures for photovoltaic panels and other supported objects have been proposed in the past, but many suffer from a number of drawbacks. The support structures are too heavy; the support structures require custom site fabrication with teams of installers and can take many days to complete; the support structures are not self standing; and the support structures require frequent maintenance such as frequent paintings to inhibit rust development.